Book
by PyroFromHell959
Summary: Details on the inside. Please send a private message if interested


I am planning on writing a book for avon publishing or someone else who will take me. However, I am terrible on grammer and want feedback on my story. I am looking for a beta reader for me to read my story as well as help me out. I would include your contribution on the acknowledgement page.

Here is a portion of the story:

Olathe, Kansas, United States of America

For me remembering was never the problem. I could remember the accusation, the fear, and the anger. I didn't understand it but I did remember it. The roundhouse kick to his leg almost connected.

For me, it was just about being better than them. I would hit first, hit more times, and his hits were stronger. But then again I was facing a human. Although this human was very good, I was much better. I waited till my opponent was close to the steel cage and launched his attack. A flying superman punch to the jaw provided a great stunning move. It was enough for him to pounce on him and decide how he wanted to end this charade. He decided to go with a classical arm bar to force the human to submit or suffer a dislocated elbow.

He grabbed the arm and forced his left right leg underneath the arm but over his left leg. He grabbed the wrist and pulled back with the weight of his body to add to the strain on the opponent's bicep muscle. His left leg was placed over the man's throat denying him movement or air.

Although the man was sweaty I held onto his wrist. Slowly but surely the man could only watch in horror as his arm slowly started to extend and then hyperextend.

Each inch felt like a new degree of hell but his opponent could do nothing with a leg on his throat preventing him from moving. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he could not do anything to stop me from hyperextending the joint until it popped like a champagne cork. He tapped the mat three times signaling his surrender to his opponent. I held it for a moment until the referee came in and forced me to let go of his opponent. Standing up I took a deep breath, and slowly let it go.

All and all it was not a bad night, I had won over six hundred dollars by betting on himself to win the match. I did not have bad odds, only three to one odds. I reached down and grabbed the water bottle. I squirted a bit onto his face and then began to guzzle the rest of the bottle.

The referee grabbed his hand and walked toward the center of the octagon. "The winner by submission, in the black shorts, is Derek Smith."

The referee raised my hand and only some of the crowd cheered for him. Most of the crowd was hoping to see their local mixed martial artist win against the lone stranger. I went to the corner and grabbed his water bottle. I proceeded to the changing area where I stripped off my gloves, the wrappings, shorts, and underwear.

While I was removing my underwear, my opponent began to walk slowly into the changing area. The man looked at him as if deciding if he should try again in the changing area but eventually he decided against it.

I walked over to the shower and turned it to warm. I began to wipe the sweat off when the door to the changing area opened up. Stealing a quick glance, I saw two men enter the changing area. The first was a short stocky man with a military buzz cut. His brown hair had only the fewest of gray members to give him a slightly older appearance. He walked with most of his weight on the balls of his feet. His brown eyes searched for someone and locked onto the other fighter. He walked over to the other fight and jerked his head toward the door. The other fighter nodded his head and packed all of his gear into a duffle bag. These men instantly went from non-threats to potential threats in his mind.

The other man was much taller but he was much skinnier. His arms were very skinny but his legs were like small tree trunks. His blonde hair was in a small pony tail. His blue eyes swept back and forth looking to see how many people were in the changing area. Satisfied that there were no other people, he grabbed a metal chain he kept around his waist. He began to lazily swing the chain with all of his attention focused on me.

Although the chain gave him reach and flexibility, the amount of damage was diminished due to the fact that it would not effective transfer its energy to the target. However, the chain was very hard to defend against because any block would cause the chain to sing in a new pattern toward the target.

The older gentlemen walked ahead of the chain swinging thug and spoke in a slight southern drawl, "I believe you have something of mine."

"No you are mistaken."

"See because you are not from here, I will only ask once. Hand over the cash now." As soon as the man said now, I struck with precision, speed and grace. I jabbed with my fingers at his Adam's apple, not enough force to permanently damage the cartilage rings but enough to make breathing very painful for the next few days. His hands instantly went to his throat gripping around them to protect them from any more damage. The thug swung with the chain aiming at my head, trying to finish the fight in one single decisive blow. I ducked under the attack and rolled away. He pressed his attack and almost managed to hit my while I was rolling away. I lashed out with a side kick to trip my opponent and delay his chain attacks. He was caught unaware and went down like a pile of bricks. I scrambled to him and started to attack his face with multiple punches. He tried to protect his face with his hands but I would unleash a powerful punch to either his stomach or side to divert his defenses away from his face.

The old man tackled me while I was punching the thug. He tried to submit me but I manage to kick him off of me. The thug was a little shaken and was a bit wobbly on his feet. The older man was breathing hard and desperately trying to find a position in which he could breathe easier.

He inhaled and released it slowly. On his next inhalation, he sprang forward at the older gentlemen. The thug tried to keep him at range by going horizontally with his swing. He jumped forward so he was closer to the hands and gave him a violent punch to his chest just a little to the right of the sternum. The chain wrapped around his back but the thug couldn't do anything as he was having cardiac problems.

The blow had disrupted the natural rhythm of the heart. His heart was in an arrhythmia order. If he was brought to the hospital quickly, he would survive but it would doubtful for I plan to leave none of them alive. The brute began to breathe much heavier and he eventually collapsed clutching his chest.

I turned to the older man and watched as he looked around for something to help him win against me. I grabbed the chain and began to swing it lazily with my eyes focused on my prey. He jabbed with his left hand and I countered by guiding his hand away from my body. He realized his mistake and instead of leaving himself open, he pushed forward to minimize the time spent in my striking range. I gave him a light punch to the kidneys, and made sure to push him far away from his companion.

I walked over to the street kid and grabbed the chain. The older gentlemen decided to play defensively until he could get a weapon to combat me. I was dealing with this quickly and not going to give him any chance of hurting me. I got in close and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. He fought against it but I tapped in deep and used my strength to physically force him around. A quick wrap around the neck and there was nothing left to do but pull back. He went limp to use his weight to force the chain out of my hand but I went down along with him. I curled my legs and pulled back. He tried to punch me but he did not have the proper angle or strength to fight me.

The chain dug into the skin he struggled to pull the chain away from his throat. He was quickly losing strength and eventually his arms went limp. I held for another two minutes just in case. I went to the first aid kit and pulled a pair of gloves out. I quickly pulled them on and went to the thug first. I pulled him closer to the older gentleman.

I went through their pockets finding a few dollar bills, a couple of cell phones, and driver's licenses. The chain had not only my DNA but my fingerprints so it needed to be washed. The tap water flowed quickly and a quick scrub removed any DNA stuck to the chain. I grabbed his hand and used it to put his DNA and fingerprints all over the chain. I turned the water handle on and the shower kicked to life. I broke the handle with a swift downward elbow strike. The water was raining all over the older gentleman.

I angled the shower head so the water was flowing over their body and washing away any evidence of me. Looking around, I checked to see if there was any trace of me. I did not have to worry about any photos because the manager of the gym was worried about the government coming in and taking the gym because these were unsanctioned fights. There was also the small matter of him not reporting the betting and subsequently his winnings to the IRS. The water bottle, and the towel all would need to come with me until I was a safe distance away. I went to my locker, opened it and quickly removed all of my belongings. I would keep my gloves on until I reached the car.

I pulled the thug's hands so they gripped the chain around the gentleman's neck. This way when the police came, they would assume that a fight had broken out between the two. Grabbing all of my things, I headed to the car and started to drive. Thankfully this was a small town and they would not have the resources to do a thorough investigation. I started the old car and rumbled slowly out to the highway and away from the double murder I had just committed.


End file.
